


Монолог с черепом

by showsforsnails



Category: Revengers Tragedy (2003)
Genre: Blank Verse, Multi, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails





	Монолог с черепом

**Кастиза** _(обращаясь к черепу Глорианы)_ :  
Где те уста, что целовал мой брат?  
Глаза, которые в его глаза глядели?  
Ни лоскутка той нежной белой кожи,  
Что тесно облекала этот череп,  
Который брат ласкает и целует,  
Как если б ты была еще жива.  
Ты, что была когда-то так прекрасна,  
Подобно зеркалу передо мной лежишь,  
Показывая мне ту часть меня,  
Которую не одолеет смерть.  
Настанет день — и я лишусь всего,  
Что делает меня такой желанной  
В глазах всех тех, чей взгляд скользит по коже  
И видит только внешнюю красу,  
Не различая подлинных достоинств.  
Настанет день — и я лишусь того,  
Что возвышает нас в глазах достойных,  
Кому всего дороже ясный разум,  
Отвага, благородство, щедрость, честность.  
Истлею изнутри я и снаружи,  
Останутся лишь кости, а по ним  
Кто догадается, кем я была,  
Что говорила, думала, любила,  
Кто различит живой Кастизы взгляд  
В пустых глазницах черепа? Никто.  
Прижмусь щекой к твоей щеке: пусть кость  
Напомнит плоти, что ее век краток.  
В тебе, о бедный череп, не узнают  
Ни брат, ни мать той прежней Глорианы,  
Приветливой, прекрасной и живой,  
Которую они любили с детства.  
И все же брат с тобой не расстается,  
Беседует с тобой и заверяет  
Тебя в своей любви; как видно, ты  
По-прежнему жива в его глазах.  
С ним разделю тебя, его с тобой.  
Прижмусь губами к кости, поцелуем  
На расстоянии с ним обменявшись.  
В семье ведь принято всегда делиться —  
Мы делим жизнь, быть может, смерть разделим,  
Пускай же общей будет и любовь.


End file.
